


a song of ice and fire tales

by joebodonald



Series: lemony fresh tales [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald
Summary: List of uncommon pairings that popped into my head





	1. Pairings and prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of pairings and prompts that popped into my head.

Asoiaf tales

Sansa x dontos  
The price for helping her escape is her tight teen twat

Lyanna x aerys  
He told her that he would let her father and brother go if she let him fuck her senseless 

Cersei x aerys   
He finds her and jaime in bed and threatens to tell tywin unless she lets him fuck her

Robert baratheon x Sansa   
Takes place when Robert is at winterfell and continues after on the road and in kings landing 

Sansa x robin arryn  
Sansa end up finding one thing she likes about robin

Robin arryn x mya stone  
Robin decides to give mya a second chance since he can't find Sansa 

Robin arryn x myranda Royce   
Sansa tells her new best friend about not so little lord arryn

Robin arryn x catelyn  
When she is in the eyrie she ends up watching robin while lysa is listening to a bard 

Marillion x catelyn   
Catelyn is horny in the mountains of the moon

Dany x illyrio 

Nestor Royce x alayne/Sansa 

Lothor brune x alayne/Sansa

Maester Coleman x alayne/Sansa

Ned x Ros  
Ned is not as honorable as people think when no one is around. He still has needs that he can't take out on his high born wife.

Hodor x catelyn  
Catelyn unleashes her inner slut on the man with the biggest dick in winterfell 

Hodor x Sansa   
Sansa follows in her mothers footsteps

Hodor x Ros   
She's a whore of course she's a slut and a size queen

Hodor x lyanna  
Lyanna was wild and independent when it came to fucking too

Hodor x cersei  
-in a game of thrones when everyone at winter fell is out on a hunt, cersei fucks hodor in the stable

Xharo x dany

Janos slynt x cersei  
She uses her cunt to assure his loyalty before having him arrest ned

Janos slynt x melisandre

Janos slynt x Sansa   
Joffrey shares with his men who prove loyal 

Yoren x catelyn  
Catelyn sees him at the inn at the crossroads. She is always eager to help a black brother 

Yoren x cersei  
AU where he doesn't die or help arya. He comes to kings landing during the war to beg for men and finds himself in an audience with the queen

Yoren x margaery  
Cersei passes him on to have margaery deal with finding men for him

Yoren x Sansa   
Margaery shares with her dear friend Sansa 

Dontos x cersei

Ilyn Payne x cersei  
She tries to ensure his loyalty with her cunt

Ilyn Payne x Sansa   
A man who can tell no one is the perfect fuck buddy for a secret slut

Dontos x Margaery   
She makes up for all that her betrothed has done to him

Ilyn Payne x Margaery   
A man who can tell no one is the perfect fuck buddy for a secret slut

Robert baratheon x Margaery   
Consolidating his rule of the reach

Margaery x guards

Janos slynt x Val   
(Au where Jon stays with the windings and dies fighting with them) slynt claims the wilding princess after the black brothers win

Janos slynt x gilly  
(Idea based on showverse) during the battle when slynt is hiding in the same place as gilly, he decides to have a little fun and she enjoys it

Janos slynt x ygritte  
(Au where Jon stays with the windings and dies fighting with them) slynt claims ygritte as the spoils after the black brothers win

Catelyn x theon  
Telling ned that the letter was about the evil of the lannisters was a ruse to get ned away so that cat could unleash her inner slut

Drogo x doreah  
(Au where drogo doesn't die) he and dany conquer and he forms a harem of pretty girls for himself)

Drogo x missande   
(Au where drogo doesn't die) he and dany conquer and he forms a harem of pretty girls for himself)

Drogo x melisandre   
(Au where drogo doesn't die) he and dany conquer and he forms a harem of pretty girls for himself)  
Instead of being sent to westeros to find the prince who was promised she is sent to the dothraki

Melisandre x Robert baratheon  
She sees a warrior like Robert and becomes convinced that he is the warrior she is looking for

Melisandre x Joffrey baratheon

Melisandre x wildlings 

Melisandre x stannis's men

Robert baratheon x catelyn stark  
Consolidating his rule of the north

Robert baratheon x Lysa arryn  
Consolidating his rule of the vale

Robert baratheon x Elia Martel   
Rhaegar took lyanna so he took Elia 

Robert baratheon x asha greyjoy  
Consolidating his rule of the iron islands

Robert baratheon x arianne Martel   
Consolidating his rule of dorne

Robert baratheon x dany   
More revenge on rhaegar 

Robert baratheon x myranda Royce   
Consolidating his rule of the vale

Jon arryn x catelyn stark

Jon arryn x lyanna stark

Jon arryn x arianne Martel 

Jon arryn x cersei lannister 

Jon arryn x Margaery tyrell

Sam tarly x ygritte

Sam tarly x Val 

Sam tarly x gilly  
on the way to the fist when the watch stops at crasters the first time Sam has some fun with a pregnant gilly

Ghost x ygritte 

Ghost x Val 

Ghost x gilly 

Grey wind x Catelyn  
Cat is lonely and grey wind senses this and tries to cheer her up

Grey wind x jeyne westerling

Grey wind x talisa Magyar 

Summer x meera reed

Meera reed x little walder and big walder

Meera reed x coldhands

Meera reed x hodor

Meera reed x Sam tarly   
When Sam encounters them at the night fort they have some not so innocent fun

Melisandre x ghost

Melisandre x dolorous edd   
While at the wall she has urges... they can only be fulfilled by big dick frowny face edd

Dolorous edd x ygritte 

Dolorous edd x Val 

Dolorous edd x gilly

Sam tarly x melisandre

Osha x hodor

Osha x summer

Osha x shaggy dog 

Melisandre x devan   
(Set while he is serving her at the wall) he proves loyal in everything she sets him to do 

Mance rayder x melisandre  
To make sure that he is truly loyal 

Mance rayder x val

Mance rayder x dalla

Mance rayder x ygritte 

Mance rayder x jeyne Poole 

Mance rayder x alys karstark 

Ghost x alys karstark 

Wun wun x Val 

Wun Wun x alys karstark

Mance rayder x gilly

Cersei x the boar that killed Robert 

Pycelle x Sansa   
Pycelle gets revenge on tyrion

Pycelle x Cersei   
He has always served house Lannister 

Pycelle x margaery   
It's his job to take care of the queen

Pycelle x joanna   
He has always served house Lannister 

Pycelle x Elia   
He is in charge of taking care of her when she is in kings landing 

Pycelle x rhaella

rhaella x Robert   
Robert gets Revenge on rhaegar 

rhaella x tytos   
She gets back at aerys after she finds out he fucked Joanna 

Joanna x tytos 

Elia x aerys   
The king takes what he wants

Joanna x aerys  
The king takes what he wants

Bronn x catelyn

Bronn x shae

Bronn x Cersei 

Bronn x Sansa 

Bronn x lysa arryn 

High sparrow x margaery 

High sparrow x Cersei 

Tyrion x catelyn  
On the high road in the mountains of the moon

Walder Frey x catelyn  
Paying for Robb's crossing by letting walder "ford her river"(fuck her)

Walder frey x jeyne westerling  
Revenge on Robb(he makes it part of his deal with tywin that he gets jeyne after he kills Robb)

Shae x Janos slynt   
Revenge on tyrion

Pycelle x shae  
Revenge on tyrion

Aegon frey(jinglebells) x catelyn  
Au red wedding

Brown Ben plumm x Dany 

Rohanne Webber x osgrey 

Rohanne Webber x septon sefton   
She's horny and needs a man. He doesn't just have a big mouth and belly

Rohanne Webber x big rob  
She's horny and needs a man. Big rob proves smart enough to understand what she wants. He is big ALL over

Rohanne Webber x bennis brown-shield   
She's horny and needs a man

Rohanne Webber x Lucas longinch

Asha x hodor   
Au where asha becomes Ned's ward/hostage not theon

Joanna x Ilyn Payne   
After aerys tears out his tongue she tries to comfort him

Catelyn x rickard karstark  
She makes peace with him using her pussy

Rohanne Webber x tywin Lannister   
Tywin is a young boy and rohanne is a gilf

Arya x the kindly man

The kindly man x the waif

Mace tyrell x margaery tyrell

Mace tyrell x leonette fossaway 

Mace tyrell x Cersei 

Mace tyrell x ellaria sand 

Jon connington x arianne Martel 

Podrick Payne x Cersei 

Podrick Payne x Sansa 

Podrick Payne x shae

Hot pie x arya stark

Doran martel x ariane martel

Areo hotah x arianne

Tyene sand x areo hotah

Doran martel x tyene sand

Elia Martel x doran Martel 

Nymeria sand x doran Martel 

Nymeria x areo hotah 

Spotted sylva x doran

Spotted sylva x areo hotah  
Rather than marry her off to old lord estermont, Doran gives her to his captain as a reward for good service

Summer islander captain x gilly 

Thoros x arya

Rolly duckfield x septa lemore

Gilly x hodor

Salador saan x melisandre  
Since stannis is waiting around on dragonstone rather than taking kings landing and giving Cersei to salador for the night, salador saan has to find another women to keep him busy 

Arya stark x roose Bolton   
Roose enjoys his servent's company(takes place while arya is pretending to be nan in harrenhal)

Arya stark x yoren

Arya stark x fat tom  
Arya uses her "charm" to convince fat tom to let her eavesdrop whenever she wants

Arya stark x the tickler  
He has a special torture method for certain girls 

Qyburn x Cersei 

Qyburn x margaery 

Asha x the crew of black wind  
"Half of them loved her like a daughter, and the other half wanted to spread her legs."

Asha x balon

Asha x aeron damphair  
At the kingsmoot she tries to convince him to take her side

Asha x Erik anvil-breaker/ironmaker  
He intends to claim his rights as a husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message or comment if you want to write any of these prompts. I am created and perverted but sadly I am not much of a writer. I would be happy to beta for any of these prompts or other similar ideas.  
> Thanks,  
> JoeBodonald


	2. Sansa X Dontos

Chapter 1  
Sansa Stark X Dontos Hollard  
setting: During the marriage of Tyrion and Sansa and before the purple wedding.

More to come soon...


	3. More pairings and prompts

Taena x pycelle 

Taena x mace tyrell

Taena x bronn

Taena x qyburn 

Taena x Robert 

Taena x tommen

Vargo hoat x Cersei 

Vargo hoat x catelyn  
Catelyn goes with brianne and Jamie and is captured by the bloody mummers with them

Vargo hoat x arya

Sansa x fat tom

Myrcella x areo hotah

Myrcella x bronn  
Showverse: during season 5 episode 6, bronn has fun with myrcella when Jamie brings him along for the rescue

Myrcella x Doran martel

Melisandre x patchface 

Cersei x moonboy 

Taena x moonboy 

Taena x butterbumps 

Margaery x butter bumps

Margaery x moon boy 

Butterbumps x alla

Elinor x butterbumps 

Butterbumps x megga 

Butterbumps x alerie Hightower 

Sam tarly x sarella(alleras)

Meera reed x coldhands

Meera reed x three eyed raven

Meera reed x hodor 

Sansa x butterbumps 

Sansa x moonboy 

Arya x walder Frey 

Arya x Robert Baratheon   
She reminds him of lyanna

Arya x hodor 

Arya x Sam tarly   
When he encounters him in bravos

Daenerys x yezzan zo qaggaz 

Asha x patchface  
Au where stannis brings patchface on the march to keep up spirits. 

Val x patchface

Gatehouse Ami x sparrows

Arnolf karstark x melisandre 

Arnolf karstark x asha greyjoy

Catelyn stark x rodrick cassel


End file.
